Silent Cry
by aliendroid
Summary: Goku is taken in the middle of a fight while protecting Sanzo. His voice echoes in Sanzo's mind. Can Sanzo find Goku before it's to late? 39 Yaoi One-Shot!


_**Silent Cry**_

**Okay so I was thinking of something I could write just for the sake of writing and this is what I came up with. I love Saiyuki, the manga. The anime is good but not as good as the manga (especially the Even a Worm arc) so this is going off the manga time line.**

**Plot: During a fight Goku is taken. Sanzo constantly hears the silent cries of the monkey but can't locate him. Can Sanzo and the other two save Goku?**

**Warning: YAOI! **

**Pairings: 39, 58**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M (violence and sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_**Silent Cry**_

"Ne, Hakkai how much farther to the next town?" Gojyo asked. They were passing through on open grassy plain. No trees in sight, no hills, a harsh wind, and a blazing sun all combined to make the trek hot and unbearable.

"Hmm, it should be a couple more hours," Hakkai said looking at the map.

"Well can we hurry up, I want to sleep in a bed tonight!" Gojyo complained.

"Shut up," Sanzo growled. "Can't you be quiet for once?"

"Huh? What's your problem you shitty monk?" Gojyo asked.

"Mm," Goku mumbled and rolled over in the back of the jeep. Everyone stilled their words waiting to see whether or not the young brunet would wake up. "Ramen," he mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep.

"Well we know what he dreams about," Gojyo said frowning down at the sleeping teen. Goku had fallen asleep about two hours ago and hadn't woken since. Sanzo was finding the respite a nice change from the constant bickering between the two. "Heh, this guy looks almost innocent when he's asleep." Then again it could be even better if only a specific water sprite would shut up.

"He is a child Gojyo," Hakkai mentioned, "Of course he looks innocent."

'_A child huh?_' Sanzo thought. He didn't see how the others hadn't noticed it. Goku had grown quite a bit since the start of their journey. Sure he hadn't grown a great deal physically but he had matured mentally. His boyish looks were fading being replaced with a soft maturity. Sanzo wondered why he was the only one that saw the changes in Goku. Was it because he was his guardian? Or was there another reason he noticed such things? Was there a reason he now saw Goku as desirable?

'_No stop_,' Sanzo turned his head at the silent cry from behind him.

"What did you say?" he growled over his shoulder.

"No one said anything Sanzo," Hakkai answered.

'_Please, no,_' Goku's voice filled Sanzo's head. He looked down to the sleeping teen and saw a tear traveling down his cheek. He had the sudden urge to reach out and wipe it away, he resisted it. '_No,_' Goku's voice whispered again.

'_A nightmare,_' Sanzo decided turning back around and attempting ignoring the cries. It was most likely about the time he was in that prison. The way Sanzo figured it they all had something they didn't like to talk about or remember. Hakkai's was Kannan, Gojyo's was his childhood, Sanzo's his master, and Goku's was nearly every memory he had for five hundred years.

Still the fact that he could hear Goku's voice did ease him somewhat. As long as he could hear the boy he knew he could find him and that he was alright. That was probably the scariest thing about when Ukoku had almost killed him; Sanzo couldn't hear Goku's voice then. Goku had gone completely quiet. It was strange to think that over the years he had grown use to constantly having that annoying brat always saying something.

"Sanzo?" Goku's voice drifted to his ears sleepy and slurred.

"What?" Sanzo grunted ignoring the strange feeling that rose up in him at the sound of Goku calling his name in such an unguarded way.

"I'm hungry," was the predictable answer, "When's the next town?"

"A couple more hours," Hakkai answered. "Why don't you go back to sleep Goku?"

Sanzo caught the sight of a shadow passing over Goku's eyes at the mention of sleep through the review mirror. It lasted only a second but it was there none the less. Apparently the monkey had been having nightmares and wasn't in any rush to relive those memories. Sanzo didn't blame him one bit for that. No one wanted to remember the things that pained them; still he couldn't even begin to imagine what it was Goku was running away from. What kind of isolation the boy had endured that caused him to cling so desperately to others that he would even put up with Sanzo.

"Hey monkey you're being awfully quiet," Gojyo teased. Sanzo realized the cockroach was right, Goku was being rather silent both externally and internally.

"Hmm, oh sorry," Goku said absently while looking out over at the passing landscape. He hadn't really even heard what Gojyo said. His golden eyes passed over the yellow grass and occasional bush as they drove. "It's so empty," he suddenly said softly. Hakkai looked at him through the review mirror, Sanzo turned in his seat to regard him, and Gojyo looked over to the side at him. "It's like the Earth and sky are the only things that exist. It's so lonely." As the three older men watched Goku's distant look they wondered if he was indeed talking about the prairie they were passing through or something else.

"You okay Goku?" Hakkai asked when the boy drifted back into silence.

Like he was snapped out of trance Goku turned and smiled at the green eyed demon, seemingly a different person from a moment ago. "Yeah, I guess I'm just hungry," he answered with his usual tone.

"You're always hungry," Gojyo complained.

"So what? I'm a growing boy!" Goku retorted.

"Huh? What growth?" Gojyo joked. That was the last of Goku's strange behavior as the two in the backseat fell into their usual pattern of behavior.

Sanzo couldn't help internally scoffing at Gojyo's comment. Goku had grown; it was just in ways that weren't easily measured. Again he wondered why he was noticing such strange things about the beautiful youth. His eyes widened when he realized how he had referred to Goku. He instantly banished the thought from his mind. Nothing good could come out of thinking of Goku in such a way.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

"Food, food, food!" Goku cheered as they pulled into a rather nice sized town. His golden eyes were wide and shining as he took in all the food stalls that lined the road. "Sanzo, ne Sanzo I'm hungry!"

"I heard you the first time," Sanzo said smacking Goku with the fan.

"Hahaha, Oh there's an Inn," Hakkai pointed to a building on the left hand side of the road. "Let's get some rooms then get something to eat, shall we?"

"Yay food!" Goku yelled.

"Tch," Sanzo rolled his eyes at the monkey's excitement, it was like he never ate. Then again Goku was making up for a five hundred year forced fasting period. The four climbed out of Jeep and headed into the Inn to get some rooms.

Sanzo paid for the two rooms; one with a double bed for Gojyo and Hakkai, and one with two single beds for Goku and him. Since the Gojyo and Hakkai got together a couple months ago Sanzo was saving on lodging expenses. He had also started to keep Goku closer to him after that incident when him became sick all of a sudden (1).

The group barely had time to unpack their things into their rooms before Goku was calling for food once again. The Inn keeper told them about a good place in town and they quickly made their way towards the small restaurant. Goku instantly ordered practically half of the menu with Gojyo ordering the other half and the others only ordered normal portions. The waitress, being rather confused about the amount of food, asked if they were expecting others to join them.

"No," Hakkai answered with a smiled. The girl then bowed and informed them it would be a moment before the first orders were out. "Goku, Gojyo shouldn't you start with smaller portions. The poor girl looked entirely confused."

"Well it isn't my fault if the monkey eats so much," Gojyo answered.

"You ordered just as much as I did!" Goku countered.

"And you'll eat most of it," Gojyo retorted.

"Shut up," Sanzo growled hitting both upside the head with the fan. "Can't you two be silent for ten minutes?"

"Gojyo started it!" Goku accused pointing a finger at the redhead.

"I don't care just shut up!" Sanzo warned. Goku instantly stopped talking and instead concentrated on trying to get rid of his hunger. Sanzo watched with half interest as the brunet youth gorged himself on local cuisine. As he watched he repressed the images that popped up unbidden of the food being removed and Sanzo taking its place. Except Goku was the one on the menu in his mind. As soon as the images appeared Sanzo forced them down not wanting to dwell on such unsettling ideas, Goku was not food he's a monkey!

As they were halfway through their meal a large demonic aura approached them. "Can't they wait until after we've eaten?" Hakkai asked in exasperation.

"Right, 'cause I'm sure they care we get our proper nutritional intake," Gojyo commented.

"Really Gojyo, do you have to be so coarse?" Hakkai inquired looking over to the redhead.

"Hmm yeah probably," Gojyo answered with a shrug. "Hey, where'd the monkey go?" he asked looking over to his side and seeing Goku's seat empty. He looked up and realized Goku was already leaving the restaurant. "That was fast," Gojyo said getting up and following after him. The other two followed suit as well.

"Why the rush Goku?" Hakkai asked once they were all outside.

"I want to get back to dinner quickly," Goku answered calling on his Nyoi-Bo.

"Of course," Hakkai laughed.

A group of about forty demons appeared from down alleyways, atop buildings, and just straight down the main street. "Sanzo party, hand over the scripture!" the apparent leader of this bunch yelled, though he was only five feet away.

"No," Sanzo answered bluntly.

"Then we'll take it, along with your lives!" the demon said signally the others to charge.

"Boring," Goku drawled swinging his staff and taking out three instantly. "You're making me miss dinner!" he growled thrusting the staff into the ground and using it as a pole to jump up and kick a demon's skull in.

"Goku, your food will be waiting for you once we finish here," Hakkai reasoned.

"I know, but it'll be cold!" Goku complained thrusting his fist into the abdomen of another demon.

"Quit complaining and just fight," Sanzo ordered as he reloaded his gun then brought it to aim at the head of a demon that had managed to get close to him. He pulled the trigger causing blood and brain matter to fly from the back of the demon's skull.

"But Sanzo!" Goku whined looking over to the monk. His eyes widened as he watched a black portal open up next to the blonde. "Watch out!" Goku cried pushing Sanzo out of the way right before the portal began to suck him up. Instead of Sanzo Goku was pulled in.

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled reaching for Goku's outstretched hand.

"Sanzo!" Goku called back straining to capture his guardian's hand. The portal started to close up pulling Goku further in. "Sanzo!"

"Goku!" Sanzo managed to grab hold of Goku's hand and began to pull. "Dammit, let him go," Sanzo demanded. Soon the only thing visible of Goku was his arm and Sanzo's grip was starting to slip. "No, Goku!" He gripped tighter and pulled with more force. As the portal reached the diameter of Goku's arm Sanzo's grip slipped and the last piece of Goku was sucked into the space. "GOKU!"

Hakkai and Gojyo ran up to the monk as he stood staring at the place the portal had been. They had been busy keeping the remaining demons away from Sanzo as he tried to free Goku. "Sanzo," Hakkai called softly resting his hand on the monk's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sanzo snapped brushing Hakka's hand away. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating. Hakkai and Gojyo realized he was listening. "He's alive," Sanzo sighed, his legs nearly giving out on him in his relief.

"Where is he?" Gojyo asked. He didn't quite know how Sanzo and Goku's strange link worked but he did know that if Sanzo could hear Goku he could find Goku. It was a proven fact (2).

Sanzo's face scrunched up and he remained oddly silent. "Sanzo?" Hakkai asked worry seeping into his voice. He was worried Sanzo was repeating his actions from when Goku nearly died, as in freaking out. "Sanzo where is Goku?"

"I don't know," Sanzo finally whispered. His eyes were wide with confusion. This wasn't right; he should be able to tell where the monkey was. He could hear Goku's voice, he was crying out for him, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint a direction. That had never happened before. "I can't find him," Sanzo whispered, this time his knees did give out. He couldn't locate Goku. All he could do was listen to the silent cries coming through their link.

Hakkai and Gojyo shared worried glances over the top of Sanzo's head. This wasn't good. The monk had lost it, or seemed to, when he thought Goku was dead. They couldn't imagine how he would act now. From the look in Sanzo's eyes they could tell Goku's voice was clear as day to Sanzo which only added to the desperation of the situation.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

He could hear the sound of dripping water and the soft murmur of voices. Slowly golden eyes opened onto dark surroundings. He couldn't make out much, just a few shapes that after a while he realized were stalagmites and stalactites. With the realization of this he noticed he was in a cave. Moving his arms brought the clank of chains to his ears. '_Damn,_' he grimaced as he pulled and the chains didn't budge.

"You're awake," Goku looked up at the sound of the feminine voice. A blurry figure stood in front of him. Blinking several times Goku tried to bring the image into focus. After a moment he saw a slender figure, a rather small chest, and blonde hair. She had silver eyes and large pointed ears signifying her as a demon. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and a black shirt that rid high on her mid-rift. "I can't believe you got the wrong one!" the female scolded over to another figure.

Goku directed his eyes over to the one standing off to the side. Like the woman this one had blonde hair, silver eyes, and pointed ears but unlike her he was male and muscular. Similar to the woman he had on jean pants and a black shirt. "How was I supposed to know the brat would jump in the way?" he asked glaring over at her.

"All our information says that the brat is protective of the monk!" she yelled. Goku winced at the sound of her near shrill voice bouncing off the cave wall and ringing in his head.

"It also says the monk is attached to the kid," he retorted. Goku frowned at that. Where these people assassins? "Why don't we use the kid as a bargaining chip to get the scripture from the monk?"

"Hahahahaha!" Goku's laughter rang out in the cave upon hearing that. The two turned and glared at the laughing boy. "That's the worst plan ever!" Goku managed to say. "Sanzo would never trade the scripture for me! You might as well kill me now."

"So eager to die?" the woman asked walking over to him and gripping his hair. With her new handhold she yanked on Goku's hair tilting his head up. "Hmm you're fairly good looking for a kid."

"Sis," the man scoffed.

"Sorry, sorry," she smiled over to the now glaring blonde man. "If we can't use you as a hostage we can use you for information. Now tell us everything you know about your travel companions."

"Go to hell bitch," Goku spat.

A stinging slap crossed Goku's cheek. "Just handing the information over will be a lot less painful," she smiled down at him.

"Heh, I can take a lot of pain," Goku sneered.

"We'll see," she said stepping away and her brother moved over to him. He cracked his knuckles as he looked down at the chained boy. "Remember we need information so don't kill him," she warned as she moved towards what Goku surmised was the exit.

"Yes Sis," he said grinning down at Goku.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

Goku's sudden pained scream echoed in Sanzo's mind causing him to bolt from his seat at the table he had been sitting at with Hakkai and Gojyo. The two demons looked up at the monk with startled expressions. "Goku," Sanzo whispered, "Tch." He sat back down, closed his eyes, and gripped his head. The cries were continuous as if Goku was being tortured.

"What's wrong Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"I don't know," Sanzo growled getting up from his seat and going to the window. Looking out into the night he concentrated on the crescent moon hanging in the sky. He couldn't stand this! Being able to hear Goku and not being able to get to him was near torture for the monk. Hakkai and Gojyo stared at Sanzo's back as he gazed out the window. "Goku's crying," Sanzo finally said after several minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked with a confused look.

"I mean he's crying!" Sanzo growled. "He's in pain."

"How do you know that?" Gojyo demanded. "It isn't like you can feel his pain as well as hear him."

"I don't have too to know what a pained cry sounds like!" Sanzo bit out.

"Well then why don't you find him already!" Gojyo yelled back. Sanzo glared over at the half breed his anger growing with each passing moment. "Oh that's right, you can't," Gojyo bit out. "You're useless you damn monk."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called as the redhead stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Hard green eyes turned to Sanzo. "I'll ask this out of fairness, but what do you want to do Sanzo?" Hakkai asked already knowing the answer.

"We stay until we get him back," Sanzo answered looking back out the window. "We aren't going anywhere without that brat."

"Understood," Hakkai said leaving the room. Had it been at the beginning of their journey Hakkai had no doubt that Sanzo would have said they would leave in the morning. Now Goku's presence was something the monk seemed to require, even if he didn't realize it himself. Hakkai walked down the hallway to his and Gojyo's room. Opening the door he found Gojyo glaring out the window. "Gojyo," Hakkai called softly crossing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Gojyo's waist from behind.

"It's weird," Gojyo said laying his arms over Hakkai's. "Without that damn brat it's like everything is so much quieter, and I don't know why but I don't like it."

Hakkai tightened his grip on him and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "I know, you think the quiet would be welcome but it just seems deafening," Hakkai whispered.

"What does his holiness want to do?" Gojyo asked with a sarcastic tone.

Hakkai smiled, "We don't leave until we find Goku."

"So he's finally getting some sense in that damn head of his," Gojyo said turning around and wrapping his arms around Hakkai. Gojyo's red eyes held a slightly haunted look as he peered into Hakkai's green ones.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Hakkai spoke softly hoping to sooth his lover's anxiety. Though Gojyo always seemed at odds with Goku it was more of a brotherly comradely than anything. Gojyo just nodded his head. "Gojyo," Hakkai whispered leaning in the one inch that separated them and kissed the redhead softly.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

The blonde male demon stepped back from Goku's now bloodied and bruised figure. "You had better talk if you want this to stop," he said.

Goku looked up at the silver eyed man and spit a mouth full of blood at him. "I have nothing to say to you," he gasped out. He tried to take a deep breath and winced, his ribs were most definitely broken.

"Suit yourself," he said walking away and leaving Goku alone in the cave.

'_Sanzo_,' Goku called softly, '_Please be safe._'

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

'_Sanzo_,' Sanzo's head snapped up at the sound of the soft voice. '_Please be safe_.'

"Idiot!" Sanzo snapped into the empty room looking over to the bed that would have been Goku's for the night. "Why are you worried about me right now?" Sanzo continued to stare at the other bed his memory supplying image after image of Goku grinning up at him, following after him, or asking for food. Every image had the same golden eyes, the same open smile, and the same innocent voice. "Shit!" Sanzo cursed lying down and covering his eyes.

He hated feeling so helpless. It was bad enough that Goku was in his present situation because he had protected him but the fact he couldn't pull him out only cut into him deeper. Being able to hear Goku's voice wasn't even a comfort at this point because he couldn't find him. He had always figured that as long as he could hear him he could find him so it wasn't a problem if they were separated. He had never considered a point when he wouldn't be able to find the damn monkey. The fact that the pained cries had died off didn't make Sanzo feel any better. It just meant that Goku had either passed out or whoever had been hurting him had stopped.

As Sanzo was lost in his thoughts he barely sensed the approaching aura. Right before the window shattered Sanzo ducked behind the bed shielding himself from the glass. "Genjo Sanzo!" a feminine voice called into the room. Hakkai and Gojyo ran into the room just as a blonde female demon with silver eyes stepped into the room as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Gojyo demanded his weapon appearing in his hand.

"I've come to deliver a message," she smiled at them. "We have the one known as Son Goku, if you want to have him back hand over the scripture."

"You think I'll agree to that?" Sanzo asked glaring at the female. "Where is Goku?"

"I see the boy was right," she frowned. "He said you wouldn't hand over the scripture for him and that we should just kill him instead. Now that I have confirmed this, and because it seems he isn't going to supply us with any information, I guess we will kill him." Turning around she jumped out of the window.

"Wait!" Sanzo called but when he reached the window he saw a portal similar to the one that took Goku disappear. "Dammit!" Sanzo slammed his fist down on the windowsill cutting his hand as it collided with broken glass.

"Sanzo," Hakkai's voice drifted to him. Enraged purple eyes turned to the pair standing behind him. "We can't let them kill him."

"No shit," Gojyo growled. "Let's go find him. He can't be far."

"Where do you suggest we look?" Sanzo demanded. "I can't even tell what direction he's in!"

"Um, excuse me," the three looked to the door where the Inn keeper's son stood. "If you're looking for demons you can check the caves."

"Caves?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, the entrance is in the woods about a kilometer west of here," he said.

"Thank you," Hakkai said patting the boy's head. "Sanzo?" he asked looking over to the monk.

Sanzo was already grabbing his gun and pulling his robes on. "What the fuck are you waiting for, let's go," Sanzo snapped pushing past them and heading down the hallway. Hakkai and Gojyo spared each other a glance before rushing off after the monk.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

Goku groaned as his eyes strained to stay open. His body was growing tried with the need to heal and regain its strength. The two demons had been gone for quite a while and in that time Goku had been able to regain a bit of his strength. Tugging on the chains he tested them. The chains themselves seemed to be pretty sturdy but the bolts holding them into the cavern wall weren't.

Gritting his teeth Goku began to yank on the chains working the bolts loose. It hurt like hell because of his broken ribs and the metal cutting into his wrists but he continued putting pressure on the bolts. Just as one side was starting to shake free from its grip the pair came back.

"Idiot," the girl screeched, "Make sure he can't get away!"

Goku glared as the man walked up to him and grinned. "Sorry kid," he said before reaching for Goku's shoulders and dislocating both of them.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

Sanzo winced as Goku's voice filled his head once again. This time it was loud and tortured. "You okay Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as they came to the mouth of the cave system.

"Yeah," Sanzo answered not wanting to mention the cry that had just filled his mind a moment ago. He didn't know what was causing Goku pain but he had a fairly good idea it had something to do with that blonde demon from earlier. "Let's go," he said stepping into the cave and finding five demons sitting around a table playing cards.

"What the?" the group looked up shocked to see the three of them standing there. Before they got the chance to run or call for help Sanzo shot one, Gojyo sliced open two, and Hakkai blew away another one.

Sanzo went over to the one survivor and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "One of your friends has something that belongs to me," Sanzo growled digging the barrel of his gun into the demon's temple, "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the demon answered.

"Wrong answer," Sanzo said firing a shot into the demon's leg. "Now where are they keeping Goku?"

"You mean the boy?" the demon asked. The narrowing of Sanzo's enflamed purple eyes and the firmer press of the gun barrel told him he had guessed right. "Down that passageway," he said pointing to a tunnel off to the right.

Sanzo looked up at Hakkai and nodded. The demon sighed and had a fleeting thought that he would live but Sanzo brought the gun between his eyes and fired. "Thanks," Sanzo said as the body fell to the ground and Sanzo stepped towards the passageway.

The trio walked quickly down the tunnel keeping an eye and an ear out for any approaching demons. They came to another cavern and with it another group of demons, including a demon with blonde hair and silver eyes the only difference was this one was male. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo didn't waste any time in advancing on the group. Sanzo fired three shots taking out three demons. Hakkai effortlessly knocked out two demons before blasting three with his Chi. Gojyo sliced through two with the crescent blade of his Shukajo and cut another in half with the other blade.

The blonde demon was now left alone standing in the center of a pile of corpses. "Where is he?" Sanzo demanded training the sights of his now reloaded gun on the demon.

"Shit," the demon cursed. Sanzo watched as a portal opened up behind the demon and he disappeared in it.

"Fuck," Sanzo yelled trying to get to the black gateway before it could close. Just as he neared it, it disappeared. "Dammit!"

"Come on Sanzo, we know where in the right place at least," Hakkai said walking towards the passageway that led deeper into the earth.

"The monkey shouldn't be far," Gojyo offered with a bit of an encouraging tone.

Sanzo figured Gojyo was right because it seemed Goku's voice was getting louder. He still couldn't tell which direction it was coming from but it was definitely rising in volume.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

"Sis!" the male blonde demon yelled as the portal opened in the cavern Goku was being held in. "They're here."

The woman looked up from what she was reading and smiled at her brother. "Prefect," she said walking over to Goku. Cupping his chin she tilted his head up so she could look into his eyes. "It seems your friends do put some value on your life after all."

"Don't touch Sanzo," Goku warned as he glared at the woman who was holding him captive.

"Sorry no can do," she purred rubbing her thumb along Goku's jaw. "Though I can promise to make his death quick if you tell us what they're weaknesses are." Goku jerked his head away from her hand and bit at her fingers. Her hand shot away and she glowered at the chained boy. "You little animal," she bit out smacking him across the face.

"Yeah, well we've always said he's a monkey," Gojyo's voice drifted through the cavern.

Goku raised his head and looked to the entrance. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his three friends standing there glaring at the two demons. "Sanzo?" Goku asked uncertain of what he was seeing.

"Stupid monkey," Sanzo growled stepping forward. "You've caused me a lot of trouble; I hope you're ready to take responsibility for it?"

"Ah, sorry," Goku mumbled unsure of how to take the Sanzo walking towards him. Sanzo's purple eyes had a light in them he had never seen and they were fixed solely on him.

"Get back," the male demon said holding a knife to Goku's throat. "Come any closer and I'll slit his throat!" Goku raised an eyebrow; he was use to the tactic just not being the one on the receiving end of it.

"Really, is this the only way you people can operate?" asked Hakkai. Gojyo felt sorry for the demons as he watched his green eyed lover's lips curve up into sadistic smile. It was one that he rarely saw, but it was one he was also happy to not see very often.

"Hand over the scripture and the kid goes free," the girl declared.

"No!" Goku yelled yanking on the chains. "Ahnn," he cried as his shoulders sparked with a new pain.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as Goku's pained voice drifted to him, not in his mind but through the air this time. He could clearly see that they had worked Goku over and judging by how his arms were hanging they had done a lot more than just hit him. "Whose idea was it to hurt him?" Sanzo asked looking between the two blonde demons.

"I ordered my brother to get information out of the little brat," the woman answered. "Though it seems he's far more stubborn than I gave him cre-" Her words were cut short by a bullet lodging itself in her skull via her open mouth.

"Sis!" the sole remaining one of the siblings yelled upon seeing his sister's body slowly falling to the ground. "You bastards!" he vehemently hissed at the trio. He brought the knife to Goku's throat again but before he could swipe he arm back and cut a gash into the bronze skin the chain of Gojyo's Shukajo wrapped around his arm.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that," Gojyo grinned yanking the guy away from Goku.

Hakkai rushed over to Goku and quickly unlatched him. Goku slumped forward causing Hakkai to catch him before he could hit the ground. "Goku," Hakkai called laying the boy down. He looked the boy over sighing when he realized none of the damage was life threatening. "I'm going to reset your arms, it's going to hurt," he warned.

Goku nodded his head and sat up. Hakkai braced the boy and after they were both ready he pushed his right shoulder back into place. Goku grunted and clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. Hakkai repeated the process on his left shoulder quickly so as to not prolong Goku's pain.

"He okay Hakkai?" Sanzo asked from beside Gojyo and the blonde male demon.

"Yes, he should be fine," Hakkai answered collecting chi in his hand and healing Goku's ribs the best he could.

Sanzo felt a wave of anxiety leave him with Hakkai's answer. Closing his eyes and centering himself he reopened them and looked down to the demon at his feet. "How does that portal trick work?" Sanzo asked for future reference.

"It was something my Sis and I could only do," the demon said. "I opened one end and she opened the other."

"So we won't be running into that again then?" Gojyo asked.

"No," the demon said glaring up at them.

"Good," Sanzo said bringing his gun to the demon's head and pulling the trigger. Once the demon was dead Sanzo instantly went over to Hakkai and looked down at Goku. The boy had fallen asleep but he was breathing evenly. "Can we move him?" Sanzo asked.

"Yeah, but be gentle with him," Hakkai answered standing up. Gojyo moved to pick him up but Sanzo beat him to it. Cradling the young brunet in his arms he started for the passageway that would lead out of the cave when he spotted a staircase leading up.

"What is that?" he asked.

The other two turned and spotted the strangely placed stairs. "A way out I would think," Hakkai said.

Gojyo was the one to move to them and climb up. Getting to the top he found a trap door and opened it. "Well shit," the half breed exclaimed.

"What?" Hakkai asked rushing to the stairs.

"I'm shocked these guys haven't had more demon attacks," Gojyo said looking down to them, "This thing opens up onto the town."

"Oh my," Hakkai whispered.

"Good it'll make the trip back to the Inn shorter," Sanzo said going towards the stairs and slowly scaling them. It made sense now, the reason he couldn't locate Goku earlier. It was because the monkey hadn't been gone, but had in fact been right there the entire time, just hidden from his view. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that Goku was right under his feet the entire time or pissed about being so close to him and him still getting this beat up.

Walking into the Inn Sanzo ignored the wide and confused eyes of the Inn keeper and his son and just carried Goku to their room. Setting him down gently he went to get some ice, a towel, and water to start cleaning him up. Hakkai and Gojyo arrived just as Sanzo was starting to peel Goku's shirt off of him.

"Do you need any help?" Hakkai asked.

"No," Sanzo answered wetting the towel he had found and using it to clean the few open wounds on the boy. "You guys can go to bed; I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Hakkai asked. His instincts told him to be the one to tend to Goku.

Gojyo, realizing Hakkai was going into "mother hen must protect baby chick" mode, grabbed his shoulders and steered him out of the room. "Call if you need anything," Gojyo said over his shoulder before closing the door.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai complained as he was pushed into their room across the hall and two doors down.

"He doesn't want us to see Goku like that," Gojyo said leaning against the door and barring Hakkai's attempts to get out.

Hakkai paused in trying to find a way past his lover and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Sanzo doesn't want us to see Goku in that vulnerable state," Gojyo repeated. "He's trying to protect him in his own way."

"Protect him? From what? Us?" Hakkai demanded offended that Sanzo thought he would be a threat to Goku in anyway.

"No," Gojyo answered sighing. "He's protecting Goku's pride. That kid wouldn't want us to see his weak side either. Just let them be."

Hakkai frowned then smiled and kissed Gojyo softly. "You can be surprisingly perceptive when you need to be," Hakkai whispered before moving to the bathroom. "I think I could use a shower. Care to join me?" he asked grinning at Gojyo over his shoulder.

Gojyo's lips curved up in a seductive smirk. "A shower sounds perfect," he said following after the brunet.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

Sanzo finished cleaning Goku up then tucked the blankets around him to keep him warm. Remaining beside the sleeping boy he watched him for any signs of discomfort or pain. As he watched him he could feel his eyes becoming heavy with the need for sleep. Still he fought to stay awake so he could keep an eye on Goku.

"Sa-Sanzo," Goku's strained voice reached Sanzo's ears and he looked up to see the boy thrashing his head back and forth.

"Goku," Sanzo called softly placing his hand on Goku's cheek. "Calm down Goku." The youth stilled, his face turning into Sanzo's touch like a cat wanting to be pet. Sanzo's lips turned up at the corners in a soft smile. Gently he rubbed his fingers along Goku's cheek, up to his brow, back down to his jaw, and then across his lips. Sanzo paused at the soft texture under his fingertips.

"Mm," Goku rolled onto his side so that he was facing Sanzo, his eyes still shut.

Sanzo's hand went to Goku's hair where he threaded his fingers through the brown tresses. "You worried me, don't do it again," Sanzo whispered as he looked down at the sleeping boy.

'_Okay,'_ Goku's whispered reply echoed in his mind. Sanzo jumped slightly but then smiled and leaned down. He didn't want to know what urged him to but he pressed his lips softly against Goku's. Golden eyes snapped open at the caress and stared directly into Sanzo's purple orbs. Sanzo jerked back but Goku's hand shot out and grabbed Sanzo's. "Why?" Goku suddenly asked looking up at the monk.

Sanzo looked down to Goku and found he couldn't come up with a single thing to say to make that kiss seem like an accident. He had done it intentionally knowing Goku could wake up. "Do I need a reason to kiss what's mine?" Sanzo asked back. It was the best thing he could think of at that moment. The only thing he could think of that would keep his already diminishing pride intact.

Goku's eyelids slid to haft mast and he looked down. Releasing Sanzo's hand he said, "No you don't."

Sanzo took in the sad expression on Goku's face and suddenly felt like an ass. "Shit," he cursed. Goku looked up startled by the sudden outburst. "Look I'm not going to say any sappy confessions so just shut up." Goku tilted his head to the side thoroughly confused until Sanzo leaned down and pressed his lips to Goku's again. Pulling away Sanzo glared at the younger male. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Goku blinked several times before doing as he was told. Sanzo smirked and closed the distance between them again. Bringing his hand up, he threaded his fingers back through Goku's hair, and pulled him closer. Goku's hands came up and shyly balled in the front of Sanzo's undershirt. Sanzo nipped at Goku's bottom lip than sucked it into his mouth. Goku gasped and Sanzo quickly slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth.

A soft moan escaped Goku as Sanzo's tongue massaged along his urging it to join in. Taking the encouragement Goku swiped his tongue across Sanzo's earning a soft growl of approval from him. Goku felt himself being lowered to the bed and Sanzo positioning himself over him.

Sanzo broke the kiss and gazed down at Goku. The youth's cheeks were flushed and he was panting. His lips were plump from the kiss and his eyes were glazed over with need, a need Sanzo was sure Goku did not understand. As if confirming this Goku's fidgeted underneath him, his legs rubbing together. "Sanzo, I feel strange," Goku said not meeting the monk's eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Sanzo smirked, the idea of Goku being turned on was extremely exciting to him. Had this been any other moment, under any other circumstance Sanzo would have stopped to consider why he was doing this to Goku. But right now Sanzo's mind wasn't working right. All he could think about was how he had nearly lost Goku again. "Nothing's wrong with you," Sanzo said leaning back down and nibbling on Goku's ear. The boy let out a groan before clamping and hand over his mouth. Sanzo looked down at the boy.

"Wha- was that me?" Goku asked not to sure that the lusty sound had come from him.

"It was," Sanzo confirmed moving Goku's hand. "And you'll be making a lot more of those sounds here soon," he warned before capturing Goku's lips again. This time Goku's eyes slid shut without being told and his arms found their way around Sanzo's neck and shoulders holding on to him. _'Good he's learning,'_ Sanzo thought, though if he was honest he had no idea what he was doing either. What he was sure about was that wanted Goku and that was all that mattered right now.

Careful of Goku's bruised body Sanzo's hands snaked down until they met the hem of his boxer's, the only thing Sanzo had left on him earlier. Tugging gently he slipped them down Goku's legs. Breaking the kiss he trailed kisses down Goku's jaw to his neck where he sucked and bit leaving marks of his own. He realized that Goku seemed to like being bit more than sucked so he made sure to do that more. Still as he traveled further down Goku's body he was careful about where he but pressure.

"Sa-ah-nz-oh!" Goku moaned as Sanzo nipped at his chest. "Nn, Sanzo I feel strange," Goku gasped.

"Heh, brat," Sanzo laughed. Goku whined at the insult but it changed into a whine of want when Sanzo's hand enclosed around his exposed erection. "You mean you feel good, right?" Sanzo corrected.

"Mmn ah," Goku couldn't form a proper thought with Sanzo stroking him like that.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better," Sanzo whispered as he continued his trek down the expanse of Goku's body. He kissed each bruise and cut that he saw. He might not be willing to say what he was feeling out loud but he had no problem with showing Goku that he meant a lot to him. Reaching his goal he stared at Goku's flushed and weeping head. Sanzo licked his lips, his tongue darting out and swiping up a drop of precum.

"Ah," Goku cried out his hips bucking up. Sanzo pinned Goku's hips down, being careful to not hurt him while doing so. Looking up at Goku Sanzo waited for the youth to look down at him. When golden eyes met his amethyst Sanzo smirked then took Goku's cock into his mouth. Goku's eyes slammed shut and his head fell back onto the pillow as pleasure began to race along his every nerve ending. The feeling was indescribable and he was quickly losing all ability to even think. "Sanzo," Goku called out, only the blonde seemed real in that moment. Only Sanzo seemed to exist and he was the only thing Goku could find to call out for so he clung to it desperately and continued to call out to him.

Hearing Goku call his name was an exquisite type of seduction, especially considering Goku wasn't even aware of how erotic his voice sounded at the moment. Sanzo didn't think he could take much more, his own need was demanding to be freed and buried deep inside of Goku. Sanzo was lucid enough to know that he couldn't just thrust straight into the boy beneath him, that Goku did require some preparation. Bringing his fingers up, he placed them against Goku's lips. He released Goku's erection and instructed, "Suck."

Instantly Goku took the offered digits into his mouth and sucked on them greedily like he would an ice cream. Sanzo couldn't help the groan that passed his lips. If Goku's lips and tongue felt that good on his fingers he couldn't even begin to imagine what they would feel like around his cock. Pushing that thought aside for another time Sanzo returned to teasing Goku's dick.

"Nn, mphas," Goku tried to say something around Sanzo's fingers.

Sanzo looked up and realized what it was the youth was trying to convey. Goku's legs were spread wide, his toes curled into the sheet beneath him, and his hands were fisted in the same sheet. Sanzo judge his fingers to be moist enough and removed them from Goku's mouth. Quickly he brought them down Goku's body and circled one around Goku's entrance. He sucked Goku harder and just like he wanted Goku came shouting out, "Sanzo!" Sanzo took that moment to push the first finger inside of Goku. He continued to suck and swallow Goku's release and after he was drained until he was erect again, giving him no time to recover.

"Sanzo," Goku whined his head tossing back and forth. His body felt like fireworks had gone off inside him and now the pressure was once again slowly building.

"Did that feel good?" Sanzo asked released Goku's member and pressing another finger inside of the youth. He felt Goku tense so he went up and kissed him deeply. "Relax, let me in." Scared golden eyes looked up at him. This time Sanzo kissed Goku gently, "Trust me," he whispered.

"I do," Goku answered willing his body to relax and allow Sanzo's fingers in.

Sanzo rewarded Goku's efforts with another kiss as he began to scissor his fingers slowly. Goku closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Sanzo's lips on his. He trusted the man above him; he knew that Sanzo would never hurt him intentionally. Plus Sanzo had just made him feel great and he wanted to feel like that again. Sanzo added a third finger and Goku couldn't help the small whine that passed his lips.

"Easy," Sanzo soothed as he began to stroke Goku's erection with his free hand to keep him distracted. He curled his fingers and Goku cried out in pleasure. Sanzo was stunned for a moment then smirk. He had heard something about a specific spot in the male body that elicited such reactions, seems he had found Goku's. Sanzo's continued to massage that place and once again Goku was whimpering beneath him.

He couldn't take anymore! Removing his fingers Sanzo sat up and tore off his shirt. He then reached for the button of his pants and undid it along with his zipper. Standing up for a second he stripped then climbed back onto the bed and between Goku's legs. Goku's unfocused eyes landed on Sanzo's now naked body and they widened. "Sanzo?" he asked warily. His eyes had locked onto Sanzo's engorged manhood standing at attention.

"Don't worry," Sanzo whispered kissing Goku's forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Goku bit his lip but nodded and spread his legs wider. Sanzo hooked one leg around each of his arms then slowly started to enter Goku. "Nn," Goku groaned biting his lips. He took deep breaths and willed himself to relax. It wasn't exactly painful but there was still the feel of something forcing its way into his body, which felt odd. Sanzo also had to take deep even breaths to keep from thrusting forward and pounding into the small brunet.

Once he was fully inside both took shuddering breaths, Sanzo's arms shook slightly and Goku's legs flexed causing his inner walls to ripple around Sanzo's cock. "Goku," Sanzo growled softly as a warning. There was no way he was going to be able to control himself if Goku didn't hold still. Goku took the hint and remained perfectly still.

"Sanzo," Goku called softly once all discomfort passed. Sanzo looked down at him, pulled out, then thrust forward. "Ah!" Goku moaned out and thrust his hips up meeting Sanzo's every time. "Sanzo, Sanzo," Goku called clinging to the blonde man.

"Goku," Sanzo responded with a call of his own. He felt like he had just died and entered Nirvana. Goku's body fit his like a glove he was suddenly unsure of why he had never done this before. It felt so good to be inside Goku, to have Goku clinging to him, and calling out his name. He already knew he was Goku's entire world but now it really did seem like it, and he absolutely loved the rush that came with that thought.

Sanzo gripped Goku's hips and reangled them so that he could go deeper. Judging by the cry that escaped Goku with the act Sanzo figured he had once again found that spot within the boy. Aiming for it he continued to thrust into Goku reaching for both of their release.

"Sanzo, ah, Sanzo," Goku called as he felt the same tightening in his balls he had felt from before. "Nn, Sanzo!" Goku screamed as he came a second time.

Sanzo continued to thrust into Goku making him ride out his orgasm. Once Goku was completely spent Sanzo allowed himself to finally release bathing Goku's inner walls with his essence. "Goku," he groaned burying himself deeply as he did so. Sanzo collapsed on top of Goku but with the pained whine he let out he quickly rolled off of him.

The two lay side by side for several long moments before Sanzo found enough energy to sit up and get the towel he had been using earlier. He quickly cleaned himself off then with great care recleaned Goku's body. Tossing the towel to the ground Sanzo lay down and pulled Goku to him. He wanted to keep the youth next to him for the night, locked in his arms, safe. Pulling the blanket over them Sanzo watched as Goku cuddled against his chest and drifted off to sleep. After Goku had submitted to his own world of slumber Sanzo closed his eyes and allowed himself the rest his body was now demanding.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

Golden eyes drifted open as the sun spilled in through the open windows. Groaning he burrowed deeper into the blankets. When he felt arms tighten around him he stilled. Someone was pressed against his back. Slowly he turned his head to see Sanzo asleep lying beside him. Memories of last night flooded Goku's mind and he blushed. '_I really had sex with Sanzo_,' Goku beamed internally.

"No, we made love," Sanzo corrected opening his own eyes to look into Goku's. Sanzo pulled Goku closer and buried his face in his brown locks. "Go back to sleep."

"But, Hakkai and Gojyo will be worried if I don't show up for breakfast," Goku said.

"Don't care," Sanzo grumbled. Goku felt a smile tugging at his lips. Deciding he also didn't care he cuddled closer to Sanzo and closed his eyes.

Not two minutes later Hakkai and Gojyo knocked on their door. "Sanzo we're coming in," Hakkai announced.

"No," Sanzo yelled bolting up in bed and trying to cover both him and Goku. Before he could the door opened and Hakkai and Gojyo stood wide eye in the entrance. "Shit," Sanzo cursed. Goku was blushing like a school girl and trying to hide behind Sanzo.

Gojyo was a little shocked but didn't really care. It was Hakkai that was having the extreme reaction to the scene. "How could you?" Hakkai demanded. "He's a child! And injured!"

"I'm fine," Goku defended.

"And he's not a kid," Sanzo growled rubbing between his eyes.

"You are too injured and he is still a kid he's only," Hakkai began.

"Seventeen!" Sanzo bit out. "And last time I checked_ I_ was his guardian not _you_ Hakkai."

"Well good luck with the monk," Gojyo said grabbing Hakkai and dragging him out. The way he figured it, if those two wanted to get it on it wasn't their place to say anything.

Sanzo glared at the now shut door. "Get up monkey, I know you're hungry," Sanzo said reaching for his discarded clothes.

"Um Sanzo," Goku's voice was soft and wary. Sanzo turned and realized Goku was feeling awkward. "Ah, why did you, um have sex with me?"

Sanzo sighed. "I already said it wasn't sex, I made love to you! And I also said I wasn't going to give you some sappy confession," Sanzo said zipping his pants up and buttoning them. "Are you saying you have a problem with this? If so I won't touch you again." He meant it to, though he realized it would be pure torture for him if he had to keep his hands off of Goku from now on.

"No!" Goku said. "I liked it, and I don't mind it. It's just, don't you usually only do this with someone you care about?"

Sanzo realized Goku was confused and trying to figure out what had transpired last night and why. "Fine, I'll say it this once!" Sanzo ground out. Sitting down on the bed he cupped the side of Goku's face and looked directly in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Sanzo said, "I love you Son Goku."

Goku's face went cherry red and Sanzo found it rather cute, but refused to voice that thought out loud. "Ah," Goku's mouth flopped open and shut several times. It was funny, Sanzo realized, seeing the monkey so lost for words for once. Goku quickly recovered though and wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck. "I love you too!" he whispered.

"I know," Sanzo said hugging the small male to him. They remained wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes before Goku's stomach growled. "Come on monkey," Sanzo said reaching for Goku's clothes and tossing them at him.

"Okay!" Goku smiled getting dressed and following after Sanzo.

_xXx Silent Cry xXx_

"Ne, Hakkai when's the next town?" Goku whined from the back of Jeep.

"Not for some time Goku," Hakkai answered.

"What? But I'm hungry," the smaller brunet complained.

"You're always hungry you chimp," Gojyo retorted.

"Shut up you water sprit," Goku responded.

"What was that you stupid monkey?"

"You heard me you stupid cockroach!"

"Why you little," Gojyo growled grabbing Goku's head and grinding his fist into the top of Goku's head.

"Ah, stop it! Let go Gojyo!" Goku cried trying to get out of Gojyo's arms.

"Will you two shut up!" Sanzo yelled firing his gun in their direction.

"Ah, you didn't even aim at Goku," Gojyo accused. "No fair playing favorites just because you two have started fu-" the gun barrel pressed to his head shut the half breed up.

"Be quiet," Sanzo growled.

"Right, I'll be quiet," Gojyo said holding his hands up and staring at the silver metal between his eyes.

"Finally!" Sanzo said turning around and facing the front.

'_I love you too, Sanzo_,' Goku whispered to himself looking out over the vast landscape no longer finding it so lonely.

Sanzo smirked at the sound of Goku's private words. He could hear his monkey and he was close, nothing else mattered. And from now on the only one allowed to make Goku cry out was him.

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)This is referring to my story "Lost in Illusions" you don't have to read it but it basically is when Gojyo and Hakkai got together.**

**(2)I was thinking how just hearing a voice could make it possible to find someone and I came to the conclusion that along with hearing Goku's voice Sanzo also seems to have a built in GPS system that lets him locate our favorite monkey, well sort of. It's more along the lines of he can tell which direction the voice is coming from, kind of like finding a person in the dark by the sound of their voice alone. You know like "Marko" "Polo"!**

**Well that was fun to write! I was actually inspired to write this from a pic on deviant art. Funny how the scene from that picture never appeared in this fic. Oh well it just goes to show that my mind works in really weird ways!**

**Voice: This is long.**

**Me: So what?**

**Voice: Just saying.**

**Me: *glares***

**Voice: Anyways review! And hey aliendroid has another 39 fic up called "Golden Eyes" check it out if you are interested!**


End file.
